Spring Break with the Bladebreakers
by Max-Tate
Summary: Dude, I know Spring break is gone but this story is still good. Tastes like lemoon. (done)
1. How it began

---Incoming transmission from Max Tate---  
  
Hey everyone Its me Max you know from beyblade, and I'm here to tell you about my spring break. I really want you guys to know what happened there and I'll tell you exactly with excruciating detail.  
  
---Transmission Interrupted---  
  
This is me Mariam and all the other girls from beyblade, do not believe what he says he's lying I didn-  
  
---Max Tate online---  
  
Well that was unexpected but... Don't believe them their just on their periods that's all Anyway I'll tell you what happened.  
  
We had just gotten out of school for spring break. Everyone was braggin about what they were gonna do. When I got on the bus Rei was telling me about a letter Mr. Dickenson sent all the beyblade teams.  
  
"Aw man I'm so stoked, I wonder what it is?" I said. "Beats me, I hope it's a trip to somewhere" Rei said. "Hmm well let me get off, here's my stop." I said. "Yeah, see ya Max" Rei replied  
  
I ran to my house and looked in my mailbox and found this letter from the BBA. I opened it and it said:  
  
Dear Max,  
  
I hope you aren't busy on spring break because you'll miss the BBA Cruise Jam. All of your friends and Rival teams will be there also inside this envelope are plane tickets and your boarding pass. I hope to see you there by Tomorrow.  
  
Signed,  
  
Mr. Dickenson  
BBA Chairman  
  
"Holy Fuck, Tomorrow I better get packin'  
  
I got my clothes, my casual suit, my swimming trunks, 5 hundred dollars, lots of candy, and a box of condoms.  
  
"These may come in handy" I said with an evil grin. So howd you like it so far. You wanna hear more then review. 


	2. Newer Closer friends

Thanks to my reviews I will continue telling you what happened  
  
Next Day...  
  
"Yawn"  
  
I woke up and ran to the kitchen where mum was cooking grits and muffins. "Hey Mum whatcha cookin," I yelled. "Grits and Muffins" she said. "Fuck yeah" I said. "Excuse me Max" she said disgustedly. "Oh, I meant Shit Yeah" I said. "MAX! If you curse again I'll..." I stopped her. "Ok just gimme some muffins and I'll be on my way,"  
  
I got my muffins and a milk chug and left to the airport. "Fuck this house, spring break Nigga! Just Kiddin House". Then the house was all like takin it serious and stuff so I ran faster. When I got done with my 2 mile walk on the highway to the airport and I went to my terminal. I saw Rei there looking constipated holding a slushie and Kai readin' a cookbook. I went over to Rei and drunk it for him.  
  
"Fuck" he yelled. "My bad it was spring break",I said. "Man, so I heard from Salima last night",He said "Awwwwwwww that's so sweet",I said. "Shut Up and listen...Ok she told me that Mariam wants to talk to you in private whenever you get the chance",He said. "Really uhhhh Ok, I mean what could she say that I never heard before.",I said. -----------------Flashback------------------------ (Mariam) I'm starting to think maybe we could trust you to take care of your own bitbeasts. (Max)Thanks Mariam was that a compliment? (Mariam)Maybe! ---End Flashback---------------------------------- Hmmmmmmmm maybe I do know what she's trying to say. "what",Rei said "nothin' hey our flights boarding." We got on the plane and got our first class seats. The plane took off and we left New York on our way to Miami Florida  
  
-------In Miami International airport---------------------  
  
We got on the shuttle to the Miami Bay where our venue awaited. When we got there we saw the biggest cruise ship in the world. We went into the building on the bay and signed in and gave them our boarding passes to the ship.  
  
"What a bitch" Rei said. "What" "We still gotta wait 15 minutes before we can get on!" He yelled. "So what else did you expect Rei... Rei .... Hey where ya go." "Max, Mariam wants to see ya."He said standing next to her. "Ok" I said walking over there.  
  
"Hey Mariam whats up" "Max I need to talk to you about something." She said. "What", I said "Well Max since I first saw you I grew really attracted to you and after we became friends...well what I really want to say is I Love You. "Well I Hate you... Just kidding I Love you too." "Really",she said. "Well yeah, anyway I better get going, I gotta find my room on the ship." "Ok Bye", she said.  
  
I walked back towards Rei. "Awwwww Shit, Max got himself a girlfriend." Mariam runs back to me and says Salima needs to have a talk with Rei. "hmmmmmm!" I said loudly towards Rei.  
  
-------------------5 minutes later ------------------------  
  
Rei comes back blushing like hell and smirking. "How should I say...Jynx" "Shut it Max",He said.  
  
Meanwhile we turn around to see Kai and Queen talking and Kai wasactually smiling all the way and laughing. He walked up the entrance ramp holding hands with Queen.  
  
"awwwwwwww man were gonna bust on Kai so bad",Rei said. "hells yeah man this is gonna be dope."I said  
  
All of a sudden Tyson and Hilary come in with Tyson holding a shitload of bags. Tyson is struggling with the 150+ pounds of food he's carrying.  
  
"Hey Tyson, Hey Hilary I didn't know you guys were coming" "Yeah we came and I bought some food so we could have a party in my room. It was Hil's idea." Tyson said. "Hey Rei" I whispered "since when did Tyson call Hilary...Hil", I asked. "I dunno but I think somethings going on" Rei said.  
  
"C'mon lets board already", Tyson said to Hilary. "Ok Ok keep your shirt on Tyson." She said.  
  
They left to board and me and Rei did too.  
  
So how was it Review Review Review. 


	3. Message

-------Incoming Message from Max Tate--------  
  
Sorry the last chapter was all messed up in the text anyway I'll have the next chapter up by spring break.  
  
-------End Message---------------------------------- 


	4. Carribean Nights

---Chapter 3 or 4 whatever ---  
  
"Whoa this thing is huge" "You said it bud", Rei replied. "Well lets find our rooms on this monster." "Good Idea", Rei said.  
  
"Hey Max, Ya know what, ever since we started watchin' Chapelle's Show on Comedy Central we started cursing a lot more." Rei asked "Hey, you're right, we do curse a lot, maybe we should tone it down a notch." I got my room and dumped off my stuff and set up the necessities. I then walked around to check out my suite. It had a hot tub, King sized bed, fridge full of soda and a big screen TV with an Xbox hooked up to it. I placed the clothes in the closet and began walking the ship. I got in the elevator and went down to the fifth deck where the stores and restaurants were.  
  
This was no ship it was a city on water, it's loaded with everything you could ever want. It's got roller coasters, a shopping mall, movies, ice skating, golf, inline skating, rock climbing, bars, night clubs, casinos and more! I stopped by the registration desk and got a schedule.  
  
7:00 p.m. First night dinner. Dining rooms 10:00 p.m. Get to know each other dance party. The Dungeon  
  
"Hmm a dinner huh"? "Sounds good"  
  
--- Later that day at Dinner ---  
  
"Table 152, this must be it"  
  
I came dressed in a tuxedo and gators on and sat down to our reserved table. Rei, Kai and Tyson came to the table and sat down.  
  
"So Max how's everything going", Tyson said. "Good how about you and Hilary"? "Fine I gue... Hey how'd you know she and I were...", Tyson paused. "We didn't until now." Rei said laughing. "Oh yeah, what about Salima", Tyson said sarcastically. "That's none of your business!", Rei yelled. "Good leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." Tyson Stated.  
  
The waitress came and asked for our orders.  
  
I had Lobster Tail, Rei had T-bone steak, Kai had a Kids Meal and Tyson had everything.  
  
During dinner we saw Mariam and the other girls sitting at a table talking and lots of other beybladers everywhere. When we got done watching Tyson explode we hit the rooms to change then we headed to The Dungeon. The dance music was playing loud the bar was full and the dance floor was crowded. We hit the V.I.P lounge and watched the TV and listened to the music. Then the Girls walked in and sat next to us.  
  
"Max, you didn't say you were gonna dance" Mariam said sexily. "Yeah, Rei why didn't you tell us", Salima said. "You can dance Kai, I don't believe it, lets see" Queen said dragging Kai out onto the dance floor.  
  
Hilary took Tyson by the arm and they walked to the dance floor. Mariam and Salima took us to the dance floor too and we danced to the dance mix. I was dancing like a madman and Kai had a crowd around him because he was break dancing on the floor and everyone was cheering him on. I walked over to the bar and got a Bloody Mary with extra sugar to keep me goin'. Mariam came up to me and asked for a sip. She drank some and kept drinking it until it was all gone. I looked into her eyes and her pupils were getting wider and wider. She then took me to the DDR Dance Dance Revolution machine and I played her in my favorite song Dream a Dream. She lost, looked at me and threw me into the wall and kissed me deeply in front of everyone. I realized she was sugar high and her tongue tasted like sugar and I couldn't help but keep kissing her and we finally broke free. She was full of energy from my beverage and we gathered up to chill out in the Hot Tub on deck 14.  
  
It was 2:00 a.m. and we were still wide awake. I laid in the Jacuzzi waiting for everyone else to come out. I looked at the door and saw the most beautiful sight, Mariam in a bikini. Tyson and the rest of the team drooled as they saw their half naked girlfriends, even Kai. They got in and he started talking.  
  
"So what do you want to do",  
  
"Us girls decided we would play spin the bottle." Hilary said. I got a bottle from a local trash can and put it in the water and spun it. It landed on you guessed it, Mariam. We started kissing and we went under water by accident and came back up. Rei spun it and it landed on Salima they kissed passionately and then gave it to Kai. It landed on Queen and she dove over the guy kissing him underwater nearly drowning him. We all got tired of chilling out so we got each others room numbers. All the rooms were on one hall so we were never far away from each other. We all staggered down the hallway to our rooms and went in. I was so tired I just fell asleep on the floor and dreamed a dream.  
  
How was this chapter? Keep reviewing for more. Whoa almost 3 pages that's a lot. (To me) 


	5. Ribs, Beyblades and bullshit lemons

-Day 2 - 10:30 pm  
  
"Ow my head" I woke up with carpet rash on my face and a headache beating up my brain. I got up and called Rei's room and asked him what he was doin'. "Man I'm stayin' in until at least 2 o'clock", he said. "Oh " I got up and put on my clothes and turned on the TV. "Man, we went from Miami halfway to Jamaica in 12 hours. Thats slow" I went out of the room and up to the arcade and played DDR Max 2 9th Mix. I selected Breakdown! on heavy mode to wake me up. The song started slow then, the arrows flew up like bats outta hell. I managed to make it through the song in the danger zone. I then picked Superstar on standard I made it through fairly easily. I was gonna pick my next song but then I got a challenger. "M-Mariam" "I want a re-match from last night." She said. "Whoa, touchy, you could have said good morning to your one and only love" "Aww Max you're so charming, But I'm not saying good morning until I kick your ass in this game!"She said aggressively. "Alright lets go" "I'll pick the song, hehe Afronova Primevil, Heavy Mode. Hey Max whats that!" she said while she pressed the start button. "What, I dont see anything" "Oh, Well C'mon" "What the Hell, Afronova Primevil, Heavy!!!" -Ready- -Go- I was getting it good at first but I couldn't keep it up. Mariam was nailing every arrow then she fainted. "What" I took her to the first aid room.  
  
"AH, I got just the thing" Dr. Biggums said. "What?" "Ribs!!!" he said. "Hickory, She's gonna love that!" "I-Got-That-Itis -Nigga!!!", Mariam yelled. "Told ya, Tyrone Biggums got the cure." he said. "Let me get her calm before we leave"  
  
I took her to my room and she strted coming back to her senses. I went to the restroom and she starts goin' through my stuff. I come out and she has condoms. "What were these for Max?" "Nothing, just nothing maybe if I got in that situation I'd be prepared." "Trust me Max, You'll be in that position before this cruise is over. Anyway grab your blade the tournament is about to start." She said. We got in the elevator and went to the 13th deck. We got out and went to the Sign in table. We had the team battle thing so Mariam and I were on teams. First up were us against Daichi and Mariah! Ok i was fucked up because i didn't know the little fuck was here and he has Mariah, shes like 3 years older than him. "Ready Max", Daichi said. "les go man", I said in a jamaican voice. We launched our blades, Draciel G and Sharkrash 2 started grinding Gaia Dragoon G and Galux in a four way grind. Draciel charged towards Galux and knocked it high into the air. Sharkrash and Draciel jumped into the air above Galux and double team grinded it into the bottom of the bowl. Mariam showed the signal and Draciel and Sharkrash's Engine gears kicked in and grinded Daichi's blade to shit.  
  
"We won!" Mariam said hugging me. "I know" "That was good for the first round of today, we hope to see you again tomorrow", Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
The teams went to Johnny Rockets to eat dinner and we fit 10 people at one table. "Heres your Letter" by Blink 182 starts playing and sets the mood. We get food and just eat while the suns going down.  
  
After the feast we go to the Dungeon and dance to the Dance Mix. We went to the bar and bought Margaritas. We drunk them and got kinda dizzy. We staggered out of the club and went to the coffee shop and stole pure sugar. We got in the elevators and ate sugar while riding them up and down. We finally got out and got some super tall ice creams from the Ice cream machine. We got in the elevator and it move up just a little and we all dropped our ice cream in the elevator. We ran to Rei's room and hid. While we were in there we stumbled across some hair spiker. I spiked every guys hair while the girls watched then we made Sum 41 interpretations which had the girls cracking up. We got tired and sober and went back to our rooms.  
  
"Hey, Where's Kai?"  
  
-Kai's Pov-  
  
"Queen we shouldn't be doin' this" "Shut it, were gonna do this nice and fast"she said. She took off her top and I was speechless her boobs were perfect. I immediately pulled off my shirt and pants and kissed her deeply. She moaned with pleasure and went down on me and deep throated me. I came hard and fast but looking at her made me want more. I pulled off her panties and went down on her. She moaned and kept yelling my name, and she spewed hot juice all over me. "Ok now you're gonna get it" I said. I took my member and Thrust it inside of her making her moan. i started slow and then went to mach speed. I pulled out my member and spewed hot jism on her belly. it was over in about 5 minutes. "I told you it was gonna be hard and fast" Queen said.  
  
-My Pov- "Oh well, Fuck him I'm goin to sleep." I walked in my room and went to sleep.  
  
How was it. my first lemon I know it sucked. Cut me some slack Will ya. Flame me!!! 


	6. Scools OutFinally

From MAX  
  
Hey dudes I haven't forgot about ya. I just had a lot of school work and now that schools out I can concentrate on my story some more.  
  
Signed MAX 


	7. New Power waiting to happen

-Well I'm finally not sick for once and now I will tell what happened the next day-  
  
I woke up at 10:00 a.m. and saw that we finally made it to Jamaica. I jumped into my swimming trunks, grabbed my boarding pass and left. As I was going to deck 4 I saw a beyblade match going on. King was beating up on this little kid's blade and I jumped in.  
  
"Hey leave him alone" I said.  
  
"What? Oh it's just Max, you don't think you're going to stop me are you." King Said.  
  
"Oh yes I am C'mon."  
  
"3-2-1 Let it Rip!" We both said.  
  
Our blades were jetting across the floor in a power grind and Draciel was taking a beating.  
  
"Go Draciel!" I said.  
  
"Go Ariel!" King Yelled.  
  
Our blades were clashing into and around the elevator. A crowd started to gather so I led his blade to the elevator. Our blades were destroying the carpet in the elevator as it went up. When we got to Deck 14 we started to grind around the running track and then I went in to Defense. King was attacking me but it was doing nothing.  
  
"That's it, go Ariel", King said.  
  
"Draciel", I said.  
  
Our bit beasts emerged from our blades and we clashed and clashed.  
  
"Draciel, Metal Shield Attack" I said.  
  
Draciel went in to the air and cannonballed onto Ariel Destroying it to pieces.  
  
"And that's all she wrote." I said.  
  
"You suck for that one, but I'll admit, sick skills." King Said  
  
"Thanks I guess, but I gotta catch up with the guys." I said leaving.  
  
I got off the ship and went in to Town and stopped at a local beyblade shop.  
  
"Hey how much is that Engine Gear base." I asked.  
  
"$15.00 my man.", The shop owner said.  
  
"And that attack ring with the free spinning defense ring?"  
  
"$20.00" He said.  
  
"Ok I'll take them both", I said giving him the money.  
  
"Hmm, Mariam" I thought.  
  
"Hey I'll take that attack ring there also." I said.  
  
"Oh yea, the ancient attack ring of Sharkrash, It was found here not too long ago in a cave near the middle of the island. Worth 100 bucks." He explained.  
  
"Deal", I said leaving the money on the table and running.  
  
I ran down the city street and onto the beach where everyone else was chilling out at.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I picked up some stuff at this beyblade shop." I said.  
  
"Really, Salima and I went there and bought some parts too." Rei said.  
  
"Like what" I said.  
  
He showed me a new Beyblade with a modified upper attack-attack ring. And he bought Salima a Bit Beast named Armadillion inside a new G beyblade.  
  
"Nice blades check mine out, I call it Draciel GT." I said.  
  
"Whoa, Sick design, it looks powerful." Rei said.  
  
"Oh yeah and I got Mariam something too." I said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"Well this is said to be the ancient attack ring belonging to Sharkrash. They found it in the cave in the middle of the island. Try it out." I said.  
  
She put it on her blade and popped in the Bit and it glowed, Hard. She launched it and went dead on towards a tree and cut right through it.  
  
Everyone was speechless.  
  
"Damn!" I said  
  
"Shit!" Rei said.  
  
"Fuck" Salima said.  
  
"Potaters" Tyson Said.  
  
"Whoops, I guess", Mariam said.  
  
Well how was that chapter and what will Mariam do with all that power. Find out in the next chapter of Spring Break with the Bladebreakers.  
  
-Theme song plays- 


	8. Hot assed nights

-Alright chapter 8- note to all reviewers this chapter is going to be very Out Of Character I hope you don't mind ; )  
  
Well Mariams new attack ring and everyone elses beyblades tuned up, It was time to return to the ship before it left our asses stranded. We got aboard and they looked at our I.D's. When we got aboard we went to the Wind Palace Cafe for dinner.  
  
"Man this trip is so Good." Rei said.  
  
"Really" Kai said.  
  
"Ya" Mariam said.  
  
"It's like the best thing ever" I said.  
  
"I dunno know about you but I'm gonna hit the casino for some big money." I said.  
  
I went into the casino and went to the poker table. Some guys were gonna start a game so I joined in.  
  
"Hey kid this table has big pots, why dont you go play the slot machines", The old guy said.  
  
"Hey I might have a few hundred put down on this table" I said.  
  
"If you wanna lose yer money kid go ahead." The old guy said.  
  
--- 1 hour later ---  
  
Max Tate wins the jackpot with 100 thousand dollars." The old guy said.  
  
"Yeeeeessssssss big money biiiiitch Ha Ha"!  
  
Tyson was sitting in the waiting area with Hilary talking to her. Hilary was holding a guitar she stole from SUM 41 who was also on board.  
  
"Hey Hil" Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah Tyson" Hil said.  
  
"Why do you like me", Tyson Asked.  
  
"Well I like your head" Hil said.  
  
"My ... Head? " he said akwardly.  
  
"Yeah yer head!!!"she said smacking him with the guitar.  
  
"Ow what was that for ", He said.  
  
"Yeah" she said giving Haruko a high five.  
  
(note this is Haruko from FLCL)  
  
"OooooKaaay I'll just see ya later." Tyson said running grabbing his head.  
  
"Oh no you're coming with me" she said.  
  
"Where are you taking me? Wait, Am I bleeding?" He said.  
  
"You'll see, I'm going to do something I wanted to do for a long time." she said sexily.  
  
She fled into the room and tossed Tyson on the bed and took off her pink shirt and her black midriff tanktop. Tyson's anticipation grew and so did his Dong. Tyson took off his shirt and unzipped his pants.  
  
"Wait Tyson we don't have protection.",Hilary said.  
  
"What, you dragged me in here and you don't have a rubber", Tyson said pissed-ly.  
  
"Don't worry, Max has one, just knock on the door."Hilary said.  
  
Boom Boom Boom  
  
I was playing Unreal Champonship when someone knocked on my door around 11:00 pm  
  
"What the hell", I said.  
  
"Hey Max I gotta ask you for a rubber so I can uh uhhh." Tyson said.  
  
"You're gonna have sex aren't you." I said.  
  
"Well yeah I am",Tyson said.  
  
"OK here, see ya later" I said closing the door and getting back to my game.  
  
"You ready Tyson" Hilary said.  
  
"Hell yeah" Tyson said kissing her lightly on the neck.  
  
Tyson kissed her on the belly and went slowly downtown and licking and sucking that -special spot-. Tyson licked and lapped and she shouted and moaned loudly and came into his mouth.  
  
"Way to go Tyson!!!", I said after hearing her moans and shouts while I was eating my Enchiladoritos chips.  
  
Hilary unzipped his pants and pulled out his -Boner- and began to suck. Tyson was turning red and was getting sick of his blowjob. He tossed Hilary on the bed and started to pound her doggystyle. He was sweating and she was moaning her ass off. Tyson pulled out of her and slowly inserted his cock in her ass and a few minutes later he was going full speed and she was coming all over the place. Tyson then flinched and started twitching while his cock was still inside her and they both went to sleep.  
  
"I love you Ty", Hilary said.  
  
"I love you too Hil", Tyson said back.  
  
-Next day-  
  
"Holy Fucknuggets this buffet is huge" Rei said.  
  
"I don't normally eat breakfast though", I said.  
  
"Whoa what happened to Tyson" Rei said.  
  
"Where", I said.  
  
"By the Ice Cream Machine", Rei said.  
  
"Hey Rei, I saw you battling earlier" Haruko said.  
  
"Really I didn't know you were there." Rei said.  
  
"Hey, have you met Takkun" Haruko said.  
  
"No, where is he."I said.  
  
"He's over there at the Ice Cream Machine."  
  
"Man thats a tall ice cream", Rei said.  
  
We decided to walk over and introduce ourselves.  
  
"Hey Takkun, whats up.",Rei said.  
  
"Who told you to call me that? " He said.  
  
"Haruko did", We said.  
  
"Oh yeah she calls me that, my real name is Naota Nandaba." he said.  
  
"Hey maybe we could hang today and you could chill with us", Rei said.  
  
"Sure" Naota said.  
  
Well how was my chapter. Whats with Tyson getting hit with the guitar and what ever happened to Kai. Find out next time Jerks!!!  
  
By the way my next story will be like the next episode to this one except it will be about Underground Street Racing. E-mail me some Ideas about this one.  
  
Thanx. 


	9. The Last Call uber lemon

Ok This is the last chapter, due to popular demand this will be a 4 way lemon (aww yeah). This is the last chapter before Beyblade Underground (my new story plz read when I get it up) so read this and enjoi.  
  
Chapter 9- The last Call  
  
Mariam, Rei, Salima and I were talking out by the pool area  
  
"Well this is the last night we'll have with each other", Rei said.  
  
"Yeah it'll be a bust, I'll miss you guys", I said.  
  
"Yeah group hug", Rei said.  
  
"What thats GAY!!", I yelled.  
  
"Yeah Rei I don't like gay people", Salima said.  
  
"What!? That slipped out." Rei said.  
  
"OK we beleive you Rei", Mariam said.  
  
In my bedroom  
  
"Hey, lets play one more game of truth or dare.", Mariam said.  
  
"Sure",everyone said.  
  
"Ok, me first, Truth or Dare Salima?"  
  
"Dare!!!",She said.  
  
"Ok I dare you to go to a room and have s with Rei.  
  
"What?!?" He said.  
  
"Rei, we wanted to do this for the longest" Salima said.  
  
"OK" Rei said as they both got up and left.  
  
Mariam and I sat there for 30 minutes and we finally decided to see whats going on in there. We opened up the door to find Rei slurping Salima's hot snatch. Mariam and I were immediately turned on by this and we started to fondle each other.  
  
"Rei, make room on the bed." I said.  
  
I carried Mariam to the bed layed her down and took off her skirt and shirt. I pulled down her panties and engulfed myself in her hot snatch. She and Salima moaned and writhed in pleasure.  
  
"Oh Mariam you got to feel Rei, he's soooo good." Salima said.  
  
"O-K We'll-Switch, she said between gasps.  
  
Rei and I switched places and I was eating Salima while Rei was eating Mariam.  
  
I got done pleasuring Salima so it was my turn I grabbed her head and popped my cock in her mouth. She looked so innocent with my meat in her mouth it turned me on more. She began to suck me off violently like she wanted the cum so badly. I couldn't take it anymore and I just blew it down her throat. She layed down and opened her legs to me. I saw that she was a virgin and was ready. I slid my hard cock inside of her and moved very slowly. I was surprised at how tight she was. She was blushing so hard she just came on my pubic hairs. I kept moving speeding up with each thrust and I pounded her into submission.  
  
Rei had Just gotten done fuckin' Mariam and her face was red with horniness -is that a word? Rei went over to Salima as I went over to Mariam.  
  
"Did you have fun" I said to her.  
  
"Not as much as were gonna have"  
  
I grabbed my cock and slid it slowly into her ass. She was cumming and I hadn't started moving yet. i took this as an advantage and pounded her so hard my nuts slapped her pussy. She was literally screaming and I doubt everyone on the ship didn't hear her. We both came at the same time and so did Rei and Salima. They then left my room and went back to their own because we were arriving back in Miami. I packed my beyblade clothes and I looked at the box of condoms and threw them over my back.  
  
"I'm getting out of New York and moving to Miami. I'm calling Mom and telling her where I am. But what About Tyson Hilary Kai and Queen.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha" Tyson Hilary Kai and Queen said. "We were hiding in your closet the whole time videotaping what you did." Kai said. "Now we'll sell this on EBAY" Queen said.  
  
"Awwwwwwww Shiiiiiit", I yelled.  
  
-Credits roll-  
  
Review please this time, look at the number of reviews. 


End file.
